


Comm Tower 57

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Negative Two [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even on Chorus when they were separated, Locus and Felix always found time for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comm Tower 57

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn from this post: http://megneato.tumblr.com/post/127746687967/so-do-you-think-in-the-years-locus-and-felix-spent

Felix had finally been able to sneak away from the New Republic base, turning on his long-range radio once he had made it to one of the jamming towers not far from the base. It had been at least three weeks since the last time he had a chance to call Locus and these soldiers were driving him up a wall. The communication flashed it was connecting and Felix rolled his eyes as he waited for Locus to pick up.

“Babe, where are you?” he asked no one with a sigh, huffing in frustration when nothing came up. Felix waited a few minutes, sitting on one of the stools inside the communication tower and waiting on Locus to call back. When the communication screen flashed with the returned connection a few minutes later, it was all he could do not to accept the call right away, the screen flashing on and Locus’ armor coming into view.

“There you are. The fucks you picked up keeping you busy too?” Felix asked, not waiting for a response. “Locus, you would not believe the stupid fucking shit these fuckasses think is going to work against you. So they’ve been training right? They just so happened to believe me when I called them ‘the world’s greatest soldiers’ because they are just _so pathetic_ , right? Well, Tucker, he’s the aqua one, he is probably the only one who has a ghost of a chance against anything and it’s still so laughable.” He didn’t dare take off his helmet in the middle of a warzone, but he still motioned as he spoke since it helped get the frustration out from having to deal with these idiots all day.

“Are you not going to fucking say anything to me after not even talking to me at all for the last several weeks?” Felix sat back for a moment, forgetting he was on a stool. He almost fell over, and then stopped to give Locus the finger for not even thinking of him. “Here I am, training these worthless idiots while you get to sit with the capable idiots all locked up. Like fuck you man.”

“It’s hard to say something when you don’t even come up for air between thoughts.” Felix kept his finger up at the deadpan statement, waving it in front of the monitor.

“You know, you can’t see it, but I was sticking my tongue out at you because you’re a giant fucking ass. Why do we even work together?” Felix put his hand down, scooting with the stool across the floor to sit in a more comfortable position, despite not having a back to the stool.

“Because we’re good at what we do. We’ve been at this for too long to split up now. Besides, do you want to be the guy who has to tell your boss no to killing me because you know you couldn’t do it?” Felix’s face soured under his visor at the statement, but he knew Locus was right.

“Fine. How are your reds and blues? Are they just as stupid even if they were marked as the capable ones? I swear to god, you would have killed Tucker if you had him with you. He’s such a fucking idiot.” Felix didn’t wait for Locus to answer, waving his hand as he spoke. “He seems to think that he can get the small section of troops that General Kimball has given him combat ready in time to be able to lead an assault on your people? I heard him talking to the red one? Maroon? I don’t fucking know. They’re all fucking stupid anyway. What matters is they think that they can lead an attack on your base in five days and Tucker has been setting them all on trying to take on ME. It’s so fucking great man. Like, I have _fucking permission_ to wail on each of these little shits each time they attack me in order to ‘defend myself’ or some shit. Isn’t that great?” Felix waited a moment this time in order to actually let Locus respond, noting he had a bit of a bored look based on the way he was holding up his helmet with his hands at his own feed at the communication array that he was broadcasting to Felix from. Locus nodded. “Buddy, I know you’re not super big on talking even when I’m there but you usually tell me to shut up at least a few times within the span of five minutes, so what gives?”

Locus looked to the side. “Nothing ‘gives’ except my patience with your inane prattle. However, it is familiar to listen to you ramble about nonsense again.”

“Oh, so all I talk about is nonsense huh? We’ll see about that when we finally take these assholes out so we can eradicate all life on this planet, hand it over to Hargrove, and get the fuck out of here. I mean really, can you not wait to just hop up on our ship and get out?” Felix waited for the short nod from Locus. The pair continued like that, catching up on the varying nuances from each of their bases, Locus finally opening up a little about what had been going on and explaining that General Doyle was still terrified of him even if he so much as spoke around him. Felix laughed at the thought and agreed, commenting that if he didn’t know Locus and he were as much of a pansy, he’d be scared too.

“Not sure of when I’ll be able to get away again,” Locus said, sounding pre-occupied. “General Doyle just called to ask where I was. Lying is easy.”

“Even lying to me?” Felix asked. “How often does that happen? Come to think of it, I think you have lied to me before.”

“Handful of times, though it was usually when you needed it,” Locus explained. “I need to head out.”

“Aw, that’s sweet. It’s like you’re trying to protect me or something. What are you going to do next? Hold my hand? I thought we skipped past that part.”

“We did. Anyway, we’ll be off this planet soon. Keep your side busy doing nothing. I’ll keep mine under lock and key.” Locus reached to turn off the monitor before cutting the call.

“Don’t forget me for so long next time okay? Make me feel a little wanted.”

\---

“I’m not going to forget you either, partner.” Felix looked around the rubble, searching for the familiar armor once he dug himself out. Carolina and Wash were no where to be seen. “I’ll find you. I always do.”

 


End file.
